Cold Comfort
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus' emotions get the better of him when his mother tasks him with a chore of getting her wand back from repairs at Ollivander's.


**Hey everyone. Here is another story for the Kissing Booth for the Northern Hogwarts Funfair. This time around I wrote for Regulus Black and Garrick Ollivander. This can sort of be looked at as a continuation for The Night He Left. But you don't have to have read that before hand if you don't want to. I think I made the Black family out of character also. So without further ado Cold Comfort.**

He doesn't know where to go after Sirius leaves. He knows that he can't stay here and listen to his parents talk about his brother. His brother who was the world to him still. Even though he betrayed the family. He watches Sirius' back half of him wanting to run after his brother and join him. The other half wanting to scream and shout that his brother leaving wasn't fair.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful, Regulus?" his mother hissed at him. "Unlike your ungrateful brother."

I looked over at her in disbelief. I had heard her almost a few hours ago almost on the verge of tears over my "ungrateful" brother. How could she pretend to care one moment and be cold the next.

I nodded. "Of course, mother," I said ever the dutiful son. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to go to Ollivander's I sent my wand out to be repaired," she told me going back into her pretending to upset over what had just happened. "I got the owl that it's finished. It's been paid for all you need to do is go pick it up for me."

"Of course, mother," I said turning and gathering my cloak into my arms.

As I walked down the streets of Muggle London, receiving weird look from the muggles I passed, I couldn't help but turn my thoughts back to what I had just witnessed. The dissolving of my family in front of my very eyes. I knew that things hadn't been right between my parents and brother for while. Not since he'd met his friends at Hogwarts. I just didn't know it would come to this.

Sirius had always been the one to make me smile and laugh while my parents schemed and plotted for the future of our family. I began to wonder how he could leave me alone in that house? Why would he leave me like that? What had I done wrong to make him want to go away?

The tears began to come as I neared the brick alleyway to Diagon Alley. I quickly wiped them away. I was being a baby about this. I should be happy that Sirius was now in a place that was safe. I should be happy that the arguing would stop. But I just couldn't bring myself to be.

I quickly tapped out the pattern to get into Diagon Alley. Maybe Sirius and James would be here and I could let Sirius know that I wish he was still with the family.

I still couldn't get the image of mother blasting Sirius from the family tree. The thought of it brought on a fresh wave of tears to my eyes as I got closer to my destination. I didn't want anyone inside the wand maker's place to see me with teary eyes so again I quickly wiped my eyes. Gaining my wits about me I tried to banish all thoughts of Sirius from my mind as I pushed into the store.

"How can I help you today?" Garrick Ollivander said from behind the counter handling one of the many wands he had recently made.

I looked up from my shoes that I had been staring at still trying to steal my face into an emotionless mask. All of us Black's have one. An emotionless mask. All of us except for Sirius.

"I'm here to pick up my mother's wand," I said tears evident in my voice. I quickly covered my mouth a blush creeping up on my face. I never liked letting anyone see my emotions. "You owled her to say it was ready to be picked up, sir."

Ollivander's eyes widen. Probably at the fact that one of illustrious Black family was showing some sort of emotion. He quickly came around from behind the counter and motioned me to follow him into the back of the store. I didn't think anything weird or off about this. He was usually motioning some witch or wizard towards the back of the store. Usually for trying out their first wands. Or finding a first wand.

"Have a seat, young man," he said in a caring voice. "There seems to be something more than just picking up your mother's wand on your mind, young Mr. Black."

I took the offered seat and looked up at the wand maker. I knew of his knack of knowing one's name before ever being introduced to him or her seeing as I got my first wand from Ollivander's. I just didn't know that he could read emotions.

"I don't need to be able to read your emotions," he told me as though reading my mind. "It's written all over you face." He said pointing a hand mirror in my direction.

I gaped at what I saw. I looked a lot younger than I was. My face was dark shade of pink now but you could still see the tear stain from all the crying I had done recently. My eyes still looked very teary too.

"It's family trouble," I told him. "It'll work it's self out. I'm sure of it."

"Why don't you talk about it? It always helps to talk to someone. Has no ever told you that?"

I looked at him in shocked silence. My parents had always told me that what happened to the family should stay with the family. No one had ever given me this new piece of advice. So began an internal struggle within me. One voice arguing for telling Ollivander what had happened. The other one saying to head my parents advice.

I sighed giving into the first voice. The one who was championing Ollivander's advice. I looked up at the man and then the whole sordid story of what had happened came tumbling out of me. I told him all of it. From the argument that I had over heard. To the harsh things my father had said to Sirius. To my mother actually letting her emotions show.

"And the I asked Sirius why he couldn't just do what they wanted him to," I told Ollivander who nodded for me to continue. "And he said that he'd be living a lie and he couldn't do that." A sob wracked my body as it all hit me. "He left, Mr. Ollivander. Sirius left."

He put his arms around me in kind gentle hug. No one had ever let me be that open with them since Sirius. I had always had to walk around on eggshells with my parents. So this was something new for me.

"Your brother is right, young Mr. Black," Ollivander told me. "It isn't right for someone to have to live a lie. It's more destructive than the truth of things can be."

"Regulus," I said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Regulus. You can call me Regulus."

He nodded now getting my meaning. "You mustn't be sad for your brother," he told me. "If he's happy you should be happy for him. One of these days you'll find your happiness too."

I nodded knowing this older man was right in a way. I didn't know how to thank him for the comfort that he had just given me. I looked up at him as he went to release me from the hug. The next thing I knew I was pressing my lips to older man's. I didn't know what got into me but I kissed this man who had just helped.

He broke the kiss giving me a shocked look and then he quickly went and retrieved my mother's wand. "Your mother's wand, Mr. Black," he said formally the openness from a moment a ago now gone.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," I said as I turned and beat hasty retreat from the store.

As I slowly trudged my way home I mentally slapped myself. It was foolish of me to show any emotion at all. It always lead to someone getting hurt.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Cold Comfort.**


End file.
